parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Foster's Adventures of A Troll Central Park
'' Blake Foster's Adventures of A Troll Central Park ''is an upcoming Blake Foster/Don Bluth movie by TheCartoonMan12 Plot Blake Foster and his friends, Alvin, Baby Kermit, Baby Bugs Bunny, Papa Smurf, Pooh, Bobby Brady, Cindy Brady, Oliver, Littlefoot, the characters and Kids World's Adventures Team meet a troll named Stanley, who has a special talent for growing flowers by using a green thumb. Trivia * Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Sebastian, Baloo, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Carpet, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Pterano, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Crysta, Batty Koda, Jack Skellington, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Chanticleer, Thomas the tank engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Princess Irene, Turnip and Curdie, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Toaster, Lampy, Radio, Blanky, Kirby, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Robin Hood, Little John, Devon and Cornwall, Mushu, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, The Flying Dutchman, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Genie, Sebastian, Jesse, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Celebi, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Kronk, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Jake Sully, Neytiri, Crysta, Batty Koda, Chanticleer, Charlie, Itchy, Jack Skellington, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characters, The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Sheldon J. Plankton, Ratigan, Fidget, Shere Khan, Yzma, Rothbart, Sir Ruber, Dr. Facilier, The Grand Duke of Owls, Oogie Boogie, Carface, Killer, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Red Claw, Screech and Thud, Warren T. Rat, Cat R. Waul, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), Scar, Zira, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Cheetayta and Cheetahto, Pete and the bad guys guest star in this film. Gallery Pooh's_Adventures_of_A_Troll_in_Central_Park_Poster.jpg Pooh's_Adventures_of_A_Troll_in_Central_Park_(New_Version)_Poster.jpg Troll_in_central_park.png Chipmunks_Tunes_Babies_&_All-Stars'_Adventures_of_A_Troll_Central_Park.jpg Adventure_Posters_023.png Bobby_Cindy_&_Oliver's_Adventures_Of_A_Troll_In_Central_Park.jpg Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:DeviantART Category:YouTube Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Max Jackson Category:Jacob Samra Category:Eli Wages